Gotham III
by TEDOG
Summary: Third story into the Gotham Series and sequel and a few short months after the events of Gotham II. Sean Ornelas tries to get his life organize with being a billionaire/street boy along with dating Selina Kyle but Dr. Strange, Fish, Edward, Firefly, Freeze, and other villains all team up together to try and for all to kill Sean yet they don't succeed and its up to Sean if he lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Yes I know it has been a long time hasn't it well I finally had some free time and got to business on chapter 1. I had to do some research on the batman comics and other stuff cause I wanted to give this story a different tone since this will be T Rated so don't be surprise if there some harsh or surprising stuff in it, warning to all readers because I recently notice they have change the T rating that made some things I thought before to be M rated actually to be T things.**

Less than a few months after the events of Gotham II

It had been in all the papers and websites that Sean Ornelas and Bruce Wayne had agreed to merge their companies together and it had been a crazy wild ride ever since then.

Especially for Sean and Selina, being a couple now and having to deal with the press at times but it had seem to slow down for now, mostly because they had a hard time finding them and it soon became clear that they weren't worth finding that much.

Doctor Strange has been in custody for about a while but had escaped recently from the Gotham Penitentiary and police have been on the hunt for him ever since.

At Wayne Manor

A ex-military assassin is doing some cleaning in the study when he suddenly notices a very oddly shaped blanket laying on the couch.

He carefully creeps up slowly to the couch and with two of his fingers, he snatches the blanket off the couch revealing Sean and Selina sleeping side by side with one another on the couch as they sleep unknowingly facing one another as they slumber.

Alfred can't help but crack a smile instead of his usual raging mad face.

"They do look awfully cute together", Alfred says out loud, loud enough for Bruce to hear as he comes up the left side of Alfred saying, "I agree, they do make a lovely couple".

"Master Bruce!", Alfred shouts but quickly lowers his voice so it wouldn't wake the lovely couple sleeping as their much dangerous being awake than sleeping.

"What have I told you about sneaking up on people! Huh?!", Alfred asks looking furious at his young master, "You're going to give me a heart attack next time!"

"I'm sorry Alfred", Bruce says softly tilting his head down. "I didn't mean to make you pee your pants", he says cheekily before running off.

Alfred puts his left fist out shaking it while muttering out some very very harsh words at Bruce down the hallway.

"Dang Alfred, you're cursing woke me up", Sean says sleepily as he yawns and slowly starts stretching out his arms. "What time is it?"

"It's 2 o'clock right now master Sean", Alfred replies hesitantly.

Sean looks over to his side to see Selina still asleep;"She looks so at peace when she's asleep huh?" as he smiles at the sight of her.

"As long as she's not doing anything dangerous then that's totally fine with me", Alfred said.

"Also a letter came for you today", Alfred said.

"From who?"

"I don't know, it didn't even have a stamp or return address. In fact there was nothing even in the letter, it was completely empty. Strange right?", Alfred asked.

"Huh yeah. That is weird", Sean says calmly. Alfred eyes Sean for a second before mentioning; "I put the letter on your nightstand by the way if you're interested, well I have go go prepare lunch so see you in a bit and will talk more about this letter scandal"

Alfred walks away heading toward the kitchen.

'That was close. I should've checked the mailbox earlier', Sean thinks to himself before his thoughts are interrupted.

"Come here beautiful", Selina says before she pulls Sean head over for a nice big kiss on his lips.

Sean mind completely goes blank as it now comes all focus on his girlfriend Selina Kyle and it was as if the moment her lips had touch his that all of Sean's troubles were lifted off his shoulder and his whole world was at peace.

They continue to keep on kissing as their faces somehow remain glue to one another as Selina seems to be the one wanting the kisses more and she even gets on top of Sean laying down as they endlessly make out with each other.

Selina is able to put her arms under Sean's back as she clamps them together making her hug and hold on to Sean tightly as they kiss.

After about 30 minutes of non stop kissing, Selina finally starts to get curious about Sean's other parts and stops momentarily and picks up Sean shirt, exposing his abs.

Selina face quickly grins even more at the sight of Sean's abs and looks back at his face which automatically frightens him to death because he knows what she like to do to them.

"Selina please no!", Sean says as he tries to plead with her. "Sean I know you love it when I lick your incredible muscular abs so just relax and you won't feel a thing darling", Selina says tapping his nose before quickly ducking her head under Sean's shirt.

"NO SELINA NO!", Sean pleads with his last breath looking scare to death but is too late as his whole body suddenly get's tense as he feels the young cat girl licking his abs softly and purring on them.

The more she does, it thoroughly soon slowly relaxes Sean's entire body and Sean soon says, "Oh my gosh" in a nice soft whisper voice and he even starts to smile.

"See I told you that you would love it", Selina said from beneath Sean's shirt.

"Selina stop that's enough now, please st- ahhh!", Sean tries speaking but ends up screeching and moaning as that meant Selina had went back to licking Sean's abs.

"Just relax my Sean-y, I can turn you off and on by licking your abs so I suggest you lie still like you been doing and let me do all the work baby"

"But Selina plea- ahhhhhh!", Sean screech and moaned out loudly. At this point Sean knew he had somehow been imprisoned by girlfriend Selina Kyle as she force him to be her love toy with no escape.

Sean could feel Selina licking not only his abs but his biceps, arms, chest, neck and not only was she licking his body but was nuzzling it as well.

* * *

After about a couple of hours later, Selina had finally snuggle up back to a sleeping Sean on the couch who had possibly been scarred for the rest of his life.

Alfred walks by couch and tell the two teens that he had put their lunches in the fridge and what they will be having for dinner later on.

Selina nods her head politely instead of complaining or making jokes about the food or Alfred's awful cooking.

Alfred eyes Selina suspiciously and takes a good look at Sean sleeping.

"You better not have knock master Sean out again. Did you?", Alfred ask.

"No, of course not Alfred", Selina says shaking her head. "I would never want to hurt the love of life, future husband of our kids, strongest and handsomest and most gorgeous, hunk alicious man alive!"

Alfred raises his right eyebrow and Selina starts kissing Sean all over his face and puts her head on his chest.

"Very well then...", Alfred says, slowly walking away back into the kitchen where he see's Bruce reading a book on the counter.

"Are Sean and Selina still laying down on the couch together?", Bruce ask.

I'm afraid so, Alfred reluctantly said. "They haven't done anything except lay down all day"

"Pretty weird, since when have they ever took a day to sleep in?", Bruce asked.

Alfred stops what he's doing and thinks for a moment before sighing; "I'm afraid I can't answer that question so my answer would have to be, never".

"I still worry for Sean, a lot more than Selina probably", Bruce says looking sad.

"Well I really beg to differ mostly because of the fact that Selina is sleeping with him on the couch right now", Alfred says.

"True but I mean like for his safety, mentality, other stuff-

"You mean if his intentions in adult life will be good or bad? Is that right?", Alfred ask blankly staring at Bruce who still has his mouth wide open.

"Yes"

"Well I would as bloody hell be surprise if Sean ended up using his life intentions for bad and not good, I'll tell you that", Alfred said.

"True, I guess I have nothing to worry about then", Bruce says; "Sean can handle and control himself, he's invincible basically and always had been, despite his surroundings."

"See there ya go lad. That's the spirit", Alfred said cheering up Bruce as he heads over to the kitchen cabinet closet and suddenly has a flashback.

Flashback

The two adults looked at eachother and then turned over to see Sean asleep. "Poor kid", Jim said. "What do you think is going to be his future?", Alfred asked. "Well that depends if he even has a future first", Jim said.

"I remember like it was yesterday, Sean's father Mark Ornelas coming over and discussing business with the Wayne's like usual", Alfred said.

"Sean is very much like Bruce, both two kids, same age, almost same height, struggling to take care of themselves, no parents, no relatives", Alfred said.

"Sean is also very much like Selina Kyle to, like you said, no relatives, no parents, struggling to take care of themselves", Jim said.

"It scares me sometimes thinking well, Sean is like half Bruce and half Selina, Sean was once rich like Bruce, right now he is poor like Selina, he can be very bad a lot, but awfully very good a lot too", Alfred said.

"That scares me honestly", Jim said. "What does?", Alfred asked. "Which one will he become, a very good person or a very bad one Cobblepots or Fish", Jim said.

"That is a very good question Jim", Alfred said as he began thinking. "The first seven years of his life were good, the next 7 years he is bad", Jim said. "Actually six and a half years Jim, the boy is only thirteen", Alfred said. "So basically the same thing", Jim said.

*A explosion is heard downstairs*

"I GOT MY HANDCUFFS BACK!", Bullock shouted.

"Oh boy, let me go see what happened", Jim said as walked out of the room. Alfred decided it was best he go as well as he knew Sean needed his sleep.

Alfred simply got up and was closing the door behind him when he took one last look again at sleeping Sean looking like he was having a good dream. "I hope you make better decisions in the future master Sean", Alfred said to himself as he finally closed the door.

End of Flashback

"Alfred Alfred Alfred ALFRED", Bruce shouts from counter finally makes his old butler comeback to reality shaking his head warily and noticing his surroundings.

"You alright Alfred?", Bruce ask looking a bit startled. "It was like you were having a nightmare or some sort."

"No I was just uhmmmm thinking yes, thinking what we shall have for dinner", Alfred said soothingly.

"Okay well not because I'm freak out by you or anything but if you don't mind, I'll be upstairs reading up on my room", Bruce says getting off his chair and carrying his book down the hallway towards the stairs.

"On second thought...", Alfred says.

"I'll be bloody lucky if he doesn't become bad. There is no answer to what master Sean will become", Alfred says quietly to himself as he starts to worry for not only Sean's but for everybody's safety and futures.

* * *

Meanwhile

Sean had soon gotten off the couch and didn't even wake Selina luckily.

He heads up into Bruce's room and shut the door, turn off the lights, and close the curtains quickly making the room pitch black and goes to his desk and sits down in the armchair and takes out the letter he was previously given by Alfred.

He opens it and takes out a flashlight from the desk drawl and shines it in the envelope where the invisible ink writing is reveal.

Come to 97365 Herndale with a hundred thousand dollars in cash if you want to know what really happen to your parents but it has to be only you or else if anyone comes with you then you're never here from me ever again. Bring no one and tell no one about this or else...

Sean is stunned, he had been talking with this mysterious fellow for months now and he finally wants to meet with him but only if he brings him money.

This is the deepest and closest thing Sean had gotten to actually finding his parents and far much more than the GCPD ever did.

Sean slowly starts thinking about it and starts to wonder if it's a trap or probably a set up and this person was lying to Sean the entire time.

But Sean knows this will probably be his one and only real or not chance as he is desperate to find out the truth of what happened to his parents and if they are still alive now.

He decides to take the risk and to tell Selina, Bruce, or Alfred about this as he does not want to put them in any sort of danger and he must handle this on his own and knows if he does tell them that will not let him go alone or at all.

"I have to do this", Sean says deeply; "For myself, I can't risk anybody else getting hurt. I am not going to put people I know in danger"

Suddenly the lights turn on and Sean turns around to find a stupefied looking Bruce.

"What are you doing in my bedroom Sean?", Bruce ask.

Sean quickly thinks of a good excuse off the top of his head. "Well you know how me and Selina live and sleep in the same bed and room together that I don't have much space or time to myself in the room", Sean says smiling casually and taking pride into his excuse.

"Well why were the lights turned off and the curtains closed?", Bruce asked.

"For my own safety from Selina! I didn't want her to know where I'm at cause you know had that girl likes to know where I'm at 24/7 all the time. So I had turn the lights off and closed the curtain wind so she couldn't see me from outside as well."

Bruce slowly starts to put everything Sean had said together and says, "Oh I completely understand you Sean when you say it like that".

"You can always hide in my room anytime you want since it use to be your room too you know", Bruce said.

"Yep, it sure was", Sean says glancing around the room. "We had some pretty crazy times in here together".

"And now I'm even having more crazy times in bed with Selina", Sean said which makes Bruce immediately think the worse.

Sean soon noticed and quickly says, "No no no Bruce! Not like that. C'mon man stop think wrong."

Bruce sighs in relieve clutching his chest.

"Well I'm going to go out into the city but you watch after Selina and Alfred while I'm gone please", Sean says walking out the bedroom.

Bruce simply nods, he knows Sean always goes out to the city alone but it's very rare when he actually gives them a heads up that he will be gone but still thinks nothing to it.

Sean is about to head downstairs when Selina spots him in the hallway and tackles him to the floor.

"I FOUND YOU SEAN-Y!", Selina purrs and gives Sean kisses all over his face.

"Can we continue this later Selina, I have to go right now"

"Awhh! Really?!", Selina asks with her pleading eyes.

"Yes I'm afraid so", Sean says as he gets up off the floor.

"At least you're letting me know this time instead of running off into the city like usual", Selina says; "At least I won't have to be too worry about you than usual".

"Well you're welcome", Sean says and starts walking towards the stairs when he feels some grab his butt and turns him around and receives a big kiss from Selina lips.

"See if you start letting me know when your going to leave then your always get a kiss from every time you leave", Selina says happily.

"Good to know", Sean says smirking.

"Also when you come back from the cold city, I'll be in our room waiting for you so I can make your lips and body warm again", Selina says tilting her head flirty like.

Sean puts his hand on cheek and stares into her eyes and Selina body heat starts to get hotter as she feel's Sean presence with her is stronger than ever.

"I never want anyone or anything to ever ever come between us. I will never put you in any danger because I love you and your the person who means more than the world to me and I really mean that my love", Seam says softly before leaning in as he kiss Selina and Selina promptly leans in forward as well.

They make out for two minutes before Sean pulls away before going downstairs and out the front door and going into the city leaving Selina speechless and numb where all she can say is "Wow" and her face turns red before she runs over to her bedroom locking the door.

 **Author Note: So I hope you like this as the next chapter will be the most stunning and critical part of this whole story. Were going to find out and dig deeper into the Sean Ornelas Mythology. When I say that I mean his future if he will become the Knightstalker who is good or the evil Knightstalker who is a villain and crucial stuff as something really big will happen next chapter that will change Sean for either the better or worst of him and will impact everyone and I seriously mean everyone and we will see villains that we have not seen in my previous stories before so stay tune and trust me when I say this, "You will not want to miss the next chapter".**


	2. Chapter 2

Gotham III Chapter 2

Sean heads over to the Gotham Main Bank and gets a teller to help him.

"Hello sir, what can I do for you today?", a nice perky red head color lady.

"I would like to take out one hundred thousand dollars out of my account please", Sean said.

"A hundred thousand dollars!?", The lady said surprisingly as if she had never heard of any kid having that much money before; "You must certainly been saving all your tooth fairy money", saying in laughter with a smile. "What is the account name you would like to deposit from?"

"Sean Ornelas", Sean says smooth and naturally. The lady gasps as she realizes she is talking the Sean Ornelas.

"I'll bring you the money in a suitcase in just a few minutes please", The lady bank teller says quickly before rushing off.

"Huh so even she knows who I am", Sean mutters to himself.

Ten minutes later

The woman brings out a large briefcase which is loaded with thousands of hundred dollar bills inside.

"Thank you", Sean says as the woman hands him the briefcase.

"Anytime and you know if their anything else you need then I would be very happy to provide anything to you", The woman says slow and softly before patting Sean's butt.

"I think I just got harass", Sean says looking confusingly and glances at the lady walking away; "I'll worry about that later but right now I have better things to do", before heading out of the bank.

* * *

He walks for about two before he finally sees a street signs that reads " **Herndale** ".

Sean eyes the building suspiciously across from him on the street in front of him with suspicion as he looks back at the map and it was indeed **97365** on **Herndale street**.

He walks across the street and notices the street looks old abandoned and no place to live but then again almost every street in Gotham looks that way, so what's the difference now, Sean thought in his mind.

He walks into the building and soon starts looking at the it's ceiling and walls and it's dented paint. He could tell the building hadn't been used in decades or if possible, centuries.

Sean enter's a large room that looks completely dark except he see's a figure in a much more light up spot of the room.

Sean see's the man dress in a weirdly looking brown coat as he starts to get the feeling something isn't right here.

"Did you bring the money?", The man in the brown coat ask as his face was cover up with a dark black ski mask on it.

"Yes but tell me what I need to know first then maybe I'll give it to you", Sean demanded up front. "Or I will kick your ass right now!"

"Well hello again Sean", Doctor Strange said as he came out from the shadows behind Sean snatching the briefcase from his hands. "It has been far too long since we've last encounter one another hasn't it?"

"STRANGE!", Sean shouted turning around quickly jumping and began to realize at the moment that this was all a trap and in the corner of his right eye, saw more people emerging from the shadows within the room and that's when Sean notice the whole room no, the whole BUILDING was missing a whole wall on it's back right side.

Sean feel's a hand touch his neck where he immediately turns around and start hitting the strange figure when he felt someone put a needle into the back of his neck.

"This should make him less active", Strange smile.

"You sure about that?", Sean smirked punching whoever was in front of him and trying to turn around.

"Oh no please, don't leave now when we have you right where we want you", Falcone said as he went up to Sean and carried him up to a pole while two other men tied Sean arms together with a rope and finishing tying up to the pole, making sure his feet could not touch the ground and gave him a hard knuckle punch to the neck, making Sean cough and wheeze in pain terribly as he had trouble breathing properly.

Strange heads over with the briefcase by the man in the strange looking brown coat who takes off his black ski mask to reveal himself to be none other than Edward Nygma aka the future Riddler.

"Well well well it is so nice to FINALLY have the honor to meet the one and only Sean Ornelas, son of Gotham", Edward says looking at Sean afar.

"Our swear we should've met a lot sooner as our meeting is way overdue and I apologize for just now finally getting the chance to meet your aquatint".

"I know who you are already", Sean says annoyed.

"So do I. In fact the whole world knows you are especially Selina, Bruce, Alfred, Jim, Harvey, yes yes yes a lot of people know who you are Sean and you don't like it. You don't like how everyone knows who you are, how people can easily pin point you out everywhere they see you at."

"You my friend have fallen into my trap and have successfully supplied us with the money that we needed for our project", Nygma says laughing as strange hands him the briefcase but abruptly stops when he opens it to find that it is completely empty.

Nygma quickly shuts the case closed and stomps over madly to Sean face and shouts; "WHERE IS THE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS I TOLD YOU TO BRING?! WHERE IS IT!"

"First off your spitting all over my face and your breath wreaks like ugh, when was the last time you brushed your teeth?", Sean says.

"And do you really think I was dumb enough to a hundred thousand dollars to you without even being sure you were going to give me information or not? No! I wasn't born yesterday", Sean coughs up annoyed.

Sean had actually switched the briefcases leaving the one with money in one of his and Selina's secret hideouts in the streets.

"Looks like will have to skip the money part and get on with the show then", Edward says coldly snapping his fingers for Falcone to come up.

Sean stare at Nygma confuse thinking what he meant when he said *get on with the show* part as Falcone came up and put a hard punch in his mouth.

After a few more punches Falcone had lay out on Sean, he gave permission to the next person up to torture him.

"ARGHHHH", Sean moaned, grunt, cried out in pain as Dollmaker came over to him and twisted his fingers and pulled each back painfully breaking them one by one before walking away.

Fish Mooney appear to even pulled out Sean finger nails and picked at his eyelashes as she grinned at him widely saying "Poor darling pfft, I could've used you as one of my male strippers Ornelas, or boy toys for my rooms or with lonely woman who had to lose their virginity to become prostitutes but sadly it's a little bit late for that isn't it honey", patting his cheek and was about to give Sean a kiss before Cobblepot interfere.

"Pathetic honestly", Cobblepot shoving him out her away and came in and threw a bucket of black paint all over Sean's face and even threw the bucket at his head leaving a cut wide open, beneath his hair on his forehead.

'Be strong be strong. They can't break you, don't let them break you', Sean thinks and was trying to let his mentality get the best of him but his body was causing million shockwaves of pain send up to his brain at the same time.

"Tear him to shreds!", Doctor Strange ordered.

"But I thought we were going to use him to make something better out of him!", Parker said.

"He's too dangerous left alive. As much as it hurts me to say and do this but he will only cause us more havoc and spoil our plans if he's alive, that's why we must break him to the point where every single bone in his body is crushed into billion pieces!", Doctor Strange ordered.

If Sean could he would gulp right now as of all the things he had seen and been through in his life. THIS was most he had ever ever taken.

Sean had seen beating before but they were not happening to him or he would had been torture before like playfully by Selina and sometimes on the streets by bad people but this was definitely the most crucial time he had ever been in.

Soon multiples goons started punching Sean everywhere they possibly could, even in the middle of his legs where they kicked him over fifty times in the nuts.

Silver came and grabbed a baseball bat and started bashing Sean ankles which painfully started weakening Sean with each and every bit as it busted against the bat breaking the ankle bone into pieces.

When Silver finally stop Sean was happy and thought it was over until Jerome came over and jammed a knife straight into Sean Achilles, both of them which only tore up Sean's foot more as he screamed so loudly you could hear it miles away.

"STOP PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU", Sean cried as he had never ever cry or beg ever when he was in a fight.

A girl in some fire resisting suit slowly came up to Sean and lighted his shirt on fire which started burning really fast, luckily Cobblepot had thrown another bucket of paint at Sean, this time white so the fire stopped.

Jack came over to Sean and said "This is for me and Harley!", and Jack stabbed Sean with a humongous sword through left leg, right arm, and somewhere over his chest.

More and more people came and started doing everything they been wanting to do Sean such as punch him, kick him, scratch, and even bite him.

Some people had brought their owns gun and shot multiple times at Sean making holes in his body.

When what seemed like days of hell for Sean was actually only less than a couple of hours of hard deep deep pain, torture and suffering.

Sean slid through the ropes and looked as if he was a helpless limbless person and try to wriggle himself away but what seem to be the very end of the suffering for him was wrong.

The worst was yet to come as Doctor Strange walk over and picked up Sean saying "It's almost over Sean", and he carried him over and threw him hard against the pole breaking his spine and back instantly as the sound of his back snapping and bones breaking were heard and he landed head first into the ground where another crack was heard.

Everyone started clapping and praising Doctor Strange for his efforts into organizing all this as 99% of all the criminals and gang related people were satisfy to finally see their most hated enemy who always seem to be indestructible finally broken on the inside and out.

It started raining and the building had no roof as well so they left leaving Sean to die.

The last thing Sean could see before his vision turn to black with his eyes swelling up badly, were the evil dark selfish smiles of Fish, Strange, and Cobblepot as they left staring at him devilishly along with the other people he knew from his past that all hated him.

Hundreds of news cameras, paparazzi, reporters, and helicopters came to the infirmary as ten people unloaded Sean off the ambulance on to the hospital gurney inside.

"MOVE HURRY WE'RE LOSING HIM EVERY SECOND NOW!", The hospital chief of medical staff called out.

BREATH SEAN BREATH!

Sean was in a coma at the hospital where he had been in the operating room for over 12 hours now to fix his broken bones and Achilles ankle and torn tendons, and everything else that was either broken or sprained inside his body.

Soon when they had about 24 hours of surgery on Sean, they finally put him to rest in a hospital room as he was in a fully body cast with his arms and legs both elevated, with a lot of wires and tubes connect to his body.

Selina was the first person into Sean's room and was deeply shocked when she saw Sean which she could not believe it even was him at first.

The only times she had seen Sean in a hospital room was when he was either knock out from poison or to visit someone who was in the hospital.

But Selina had never seen Sean more hurt than this as she saw whenever he got a bump here and there from fighting off robbers or crooks who try to hurt and rob him but this... No fortune teller could ever predicted this!

Sean had always seem so invincible, fast, and strong up to the point where she thought nobody could ever ever seriously hurt or harm Sean or else they themselves would be more hurt and sorry.

The doctors along with Alfred, Jim, Bullock, and Bruce had finally arrive in the room where doctor Leslie Thompkins came in and said how about every bone in Sean's body was either sprained or broken up to the point where he had lost function in his legs and arms where they weren't sure if he was ever going to move, walk or run ever again.

"How much damage did Sean have when he came in?", Alfred ask very concern.

"Well the full diagnosis report was that", Leslie looks over the paper on a clipboard.

"Broken collarbone, broken jaw, fracture in his skull, all of his ribs are broken, broken wrists, two collapsing vertebrae, two broken ankles, broken hip, damage eardrums, broken sternum, broken arms, broken legs, broken neck, broken tailbone, big concussion to the back of his head, his pelvis was absolutely crush, and he has second degree burns to some parts of his body".

She had also told them how Sean was deeply dehydrated and how hungry he was where he is in deep coma right now and how they don't know if he will ever wake up or not and that if he does then he will never be the same again for the rest of his life.

"We also notice Sean absorbed two black eyes, stab wounds with a possible sword or knife and a whole lot of firepower that went through his body as multiple gunshot wounds were found in his body where we took most of the bullets out but some can possibly still be inside which will take out as soon as we find them".

"Sean also has a very severe broken back and one of his lungs collapse during the operation but we were able to fix that problem so his lungs should be okay but we been putting a tube down in his throat to clean out the lungs so they will they will bruise a bit", Leslie said and notice the gang were looking sorrowfully at the disable coma looking Sean Ornelas.

"But the main thing we're concerned about is how much damage and pain his brain and entire body took and I'm pretty sure he is going to have some seizures for the rest of his life if he lives and his entire spine cracked and there was really nothing we could do for him at the moment as we have to wait a bit for his body to rest before we perform another operation on him, in the meantime he is stable for now but he can lose consciousness at any time now", Leslie said.

Bullock let out a sniffle while Selina kept staring in horror, disbelief, shock, and sadness.

Alfred was absolutely crying silently in his hands along with Jim and Bruce who were hugging each other.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen and I wish there was something I could possibly do for you guys but I can't", Leslie said sadly.

Selina went over and was crying very very hard and put her head over Sean's stomach.

Detective Bullock had taken off his hat to show respect and was quiet along with Bruce, Alfred, and Jim, and Selina who was crying her eyes out on Sean's hospital bed.

In her mind she was just hoping there could be a way to fix Sean or if there was a way Sean could ever be the same again and hope his wounds and bones could heal enough for him and her to have and live a happy life together.

But deep down inside her heart, she knew that could never happen anymore which only made her scream and cry a lot more as Alfred and Bruce try to calm her down as some hospital patients down the hallways complained of cry's from a screeching cat outside.

Selina only hope for Sean to possibly wake up now, but wait. Will he ever wake up? Selina heart felt so broken as if someone had jam a giant knife into it and that the knife was slowly cutting through her heart into pieces.

Detectives Jim and Harvey stepped out into the hallway for a moment along with Alfred.

"I can't believe this is actually happening", Bullock said rubbing his forehead in disbelief.

"Me neither", Jim said; "Out of all those encounter with criminal and bad people, one of them were finally too strong for even Sean to handle and it might of just cost him his life or worst, his future...".

"That kid had the tools, strength, heart, kindness, looks, smarts, bravery, guts, toughness, mentality and now look at him!", Harvey said.

"Whatever could of compelled Sean so deeply where he would be willing to take a chance of losing his life over?", Jim asked shaking his head.

"His parents!", Alfred said; "Master Sean was acting very suspicious earlier today and I think that empty letter that came for him today, possibly had something to do with it!"

"Alf this isn't the ti-, Bullock says.

"Wait wait, hang on there Bullock", Jim intervenes turning towards Alfred; "You could be possibly on to something Alfred".

The three gentlemen kept discussing possible conspiracy theories or who they thought might of done this Sean but meanwhile in the hospital room.

"Why just why!", Selina cried; "Who could of done this to my SEAN-!?".

Bruce kept looking sorrowfully at Selina and Sean, putting his head down trying to think and wonder who and why would this person do this to his best friend.

"I don't know who did this to Sean but Selina", Bruce says; "We will all search for and find the person who did this and bring Sean justice!, believe me that this person will regret the moment he ever even touched him!".

"Bruce I know your trying to help me but lying isn't going to make anything better", Selina said turning toward Bruce before going back to crying and weeping by Sean stomach.

'I need to find the person responsible for this', Bruce thought out in his head; 'People can't just brutally assault someone and get away with this type of crime or any crime at all, this has to stop!'

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to get into trouble," Selina weeped; "I could've SAVED YOU SEAN OR GONE WITH YOU!, cried Selina.

"I know you think sometimes or most of the times that people shouldn't know where your at but we only want to know is because people like me, Alfred, and Bruce CARE about you Sean!", Selina says crying getting choke up at the end; "We cared..." before proceeding back to crying uncontrollably.

It was as if Selina entire world had turn upside down and into black thin air meaning nothing.

She hadn't been this upset since her mom left her when she was a little girl and it was as if she was crying about it all over again but this time it hurt her much more inside her heart and brought more pain and horror to her mind than when the time her mom left her.

It was love that hurt, true, magical, gracious, sweet love, love she never thought she could possibly ever have as if it was once in a billion years love!, but now... it was all gone...

Selina, Bruce, and Alfred had decided to stay in Sean hospital room for the night. Jim and Bullock would of done the same as well they had other work to do and Captain Barnes would be mad if they didn't get it done.

Midway through the night, men dress in all black like ninja clothing were scooping up the hospital by climbing up the windows outside while making absolutely no noises at all.

They stop at Sean's hospital room window and carefully lower the window down and more cautiously disconnect all the wires and tubes connected to him then slowly take Sean off the hospital bed, from the room and closing the window leaving no trace behind.

The ninja like men take Sean with them onto a boat and leave Gotham and soon are on land again where they make sure no one follow them by shooting at the water and flashing their lights out.

They drive on the road for about six hours until they finally stop into a desert and dump Sean body onto a pile of rock as dawn approaches, leaving him to die.

Later on the men soon phone Strange that the job has been completed and confirm that Sean Ornelas was dead as Hugo started laughing madly through the phone saying; "Very good, very good, I'll plan is complete. Sean Ornelas is no dead".

 **Author Note: Leave comments about this chapter in reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Happy Anniversary of Sean Ornelas everybody! It has been officially 1 year since Sean first appear in the fanfiction universe through FanWriter Rules at Wayne Manor story and my story Gotham! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"There is an ancient saying that something lives only as long as the last person who remembers it. My people have come to trust memory over history. Memory, like fire, is radiant and immutable while history serves only those who seek to control it, those who douse the flame of memory in order to put out the dangerous fire of truth. Beware these men for they are dangerous themselves and unwise. Their false history is written in the blood of those who might remember and of those who seek the truth. I am very sad to say that hours ago history was written once again in blood for someone who wish to seek the truth. His name shall be remember forever if he dies or not".

Albert Hosteen a old wise living native American Indian man, the leader of the Hosteen's tribe.

"Some of the boys from the reservation came to tell us they had seen buzzards flying out near the rocks where Eric (Albert's grandson) had first encountered the men".

(Buzzards fly high above the pile of rocks. Native Americans from the reservation, including the Hosteens, watch them circle.)

"The buzzard is a large but cowardly bird. It does not work for its prey, letting others provide the kill. When I see them circling in the desert, this can only mean that something has died and they are going to pick its bones... or that death is close and they are waiting for it to do its work for them. We did not see what they saw but I remembered something I had seen as a younger man. Just as my grandson had done, I, too, had found a body in a pile of rocks, half-buried under rocks, but the buzzards, who will eat anything, would not touch it."

"This spot is where we found what the buzzards had come for. We could not tell at first who or what it was but I knew what the buzzards knew... that the smell of death was upon it".

(The Native Indian man and his family walk over to a part of the rocks. They see a hand jutting out from between some rocks. They start to unbury the man. It is Sean.)  
"The desert does not forgive man his weakness. Weak or strong, it takes no mercy and can kill a man in less than a day".

(Eric looks up at his grandfather, who says something in Navajo. Eric nods and he and his father start to take Mulder out.)

"To survive, one must develop skin like leather, know where to find water and when to take shelter".

(Albert looks down into the rocks to see if anybody else was bury too but found nothing jutting out from between the rocks. The Indians march back to camp, carrying Sean with them. They walk into a small hut.)

"The billionaire street boy would have surely died had he not stayed underground, protected like the jackrabbit or the fox. Even so, death was near. In accordance with our ancient traditions, we put for twigs on the beams of the hogan to summon the holy people and tell them that a ceremony will be held".

(Albert puts a twig on the beam of the hut and waves for the others to come in. They come in carrying Sean with them as they lay him down on a bed of leaves.)

"It is called "The Blessing Way" chant. Only the holy people can save the young boy's life now. He is in their hands".

(He says something in Navajo. Later, Albert lights a small bundle of twigs on fire, then starts lighting larger bundles. He waves the smoke around with beautiful feathers.)

* * *

At the Gotham Hospital

Selina is crying and moping on what was once Sean's occupied hospital bed while Bruce, Jim, Alfred, and Bullock stand outside in the hallway discussing the whereabouts of Sean.

"This is bloody ridiculous, first Sean is already in a coma and can hardly even move and now someone has kidnapped him, hasn't the young boy been through enough already?", Alfred asks looking mad.

"Alf, we are doing everything we possibly can right now to find Sean but first we have to figure out who exactly did this to Sean in the first place", Bullock said.

It's couldn't of been one person who attacked Sean", Bruce said; "It has be more than one person as Sean body had absorb so much pain a short amount of time that it is logically impossible it could of been one person but more of a group of ten people or more".

"How did you figure all that out?", Jim asked looking surprise. "It just came to my head", Bruce said; "Also I'm coming with you two to search for the killers".

"Now Bruce this-

Alfred interrupts Jim and says "May I detective?", and proceeds anyway.

"Master Bruce do you promise me you will be safe and not get into any trouble or violence on this trip", Alfred asks much to the shock of Jim and Harvey.

"Yes Alfred I promise", Bruce says.

"Then you have my permission to go so have my trust in you", Alfred said; "I'll take Miss Kyle's home so she can rest up as she really needs to get her sleep in a time like this and I'll make sure she'll be safe and sound and keep a very watchful eye on her".

* * *

Back In The Desert

"This healing ritual called "The Blessing Way" has been passed down by our ancient Navajo ancestors. Its songs and prayers must be followed just as they have been for centuries or the holy people will not be summoned".

(Lights shine out of the hogan. Inside, Albert, shirtless, traces a design on a cloth with sand.)

"I watched my father perform the chants as a young boy and saw their healing magic".

(Men cover Sean body with branches.)

"But my fear for the young boy was that his spirit did not want to be healed. That it wished to join the spirits of his own mother and father who had died and did not want to return to the world of the living".

(Albert kneels over him with a feather and waves it in the air in a ritualistic manner. He then dips the end in a small black liquid and paints a small vertical dash above each of Sean's eyebrows.)

"His body has become tired and weak all these years and it searches for long last peace and rest".

(A drum starts beating. Albert begins chanting. The chanting fades away as Mulder floats on his makeshift bed between worlds, floating on the stars.)

"If the struggle to continue is too hard or the wish to join his ancestors too strong, the body will give up but if the desire to resume life burns brightly enough, the holy people will be merciful".

"The days and nights now will be long and difficult for the young boy has the holy people come and help him to choose".

(Scene shows Sean floating in space on a bed of leaves still body cover by branches as a dark cloud of shadows between world started forming beside Sean.)

(One steps out from between worlds out of shadows from the cloud, towards Sean and stands over him, Stefan.)

"I was first struck by the absence of time, having depended on it so completely as a measure of myself and my life. Moving backwards into the perpetual night that consumes purpose and deed, all passion and will. I come to you, old friend, with the dull clarity of the dead not to beckon you but to feel the fire and intensity that still live in you... and the heavy weight of your burdens which I had once borne. There is truth here, old friend, if that's all you seek but there's no justice or judgment without which truth is a vast, dead hollow. Go back. Do not look into the abyss or let the abyss look into you. Awaken the sleep of reason and fight the monsters within and without of you and future!".

(Between worlds Stefan steps back into the shadows as Sean's father, Mark Ornelas steps out emerging from the shadows stepping out to his son.)

"Hello, son. I did not ever dare hope to see you again so soon nor ever again hope to see you with broker fate with a life to which I gave my life to.

(Sean's eyes slowly open and his head turns a little to the right as he looks at his newly departed father.)

"The lies I told you were a pox and poison to my soul and now you are here because of them. Lies I thought might bury forever a truth I could not live with. I stand here, ashamed of the choices I made so long ago, when you were just a boy. You are the memory, Sean. It lives in you. If you were to die now, the truth will die. And only the lies survive us".

"My mother? Is she here?", Sean asks heavily.

"No. The thing that would destroy me, the truth I felt you must never learn is the truth you will find if you are to go forward".

(He steps back from his son back to the shadow between worlds and Sean turns his head back looking up into the deep bright burning stars.)

* * *

Back in Gotham

Jim and Bullock sit in the front of Bullock's police car with Bruce in the back as they drive by many alleyways and homeless people. Bruce soon noticed a crowd of street people chanting "Sean is alive", "Sean is the savior of Gotham", "Sean is the best and is our hero!", and their even holding up signs of pictures of Sean as well.

While still driving Bruce notices another crowd of street people but more like thugs or people with no lives as they chant something about "Sean being the baddest", "Sean is alive and will kill those who beat him", "Sean evil and we all like it!", and they're also holding signs of Sean but with his eyes color black and he looks angry or mad as the folks are always wearing black leather jackets.

"What's up with all these people today?", Bullock asked; "They seem to be more annoying than usual".

"It's this whole Sean frenzy, ever since he went missing, people have been starting their own fan clubs and chanting and rooting for him and keep saying he's alive", Jim said.

* * *

(Albert walks back into the hogan and looks down at Sean. He walks over to a bucket of water next to him and kneels down, taking out the ladle.)

"For three days, the Blessing Way chant was performed. The young boy suffered great fevers and his body burned like fire. There was doubt that he had not recover but yet the spirits were still in attendance with him on the night of the third day".

"There is only one more thing we can possibly try but we fear the boy would die before we possibly made it to the destination to perform another ceremony, this time in deep holy water as there is a underground cave far from here. It lays in the hottest part of the desert where the sun makes people bleed and burn whoever dares to go to it".

"It will take a take at least two full days before we reach it".

"I tell my grandson Eric to watch over the tribe as me and two men carry Sean on a bed made of sticks and stones".

"The days will burn like fire as the sun will have mercy on us as the night will punish us with its shivering cold winds making our journey much more difficult but we must save this young boy's life or else the prophecy will not come true.

 **AN: Yes the fourth and final story in this Gotham trilogy will be called Gotham: The Montauk Project and the following titles for each chapter are 1. Farewells, 2. It's Me or You, 3. Bad Men, 4. Becoming, 5. Fight Run, 6. The End. The end for Sean is coming sooner than you think...**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here it is Chapter 4, hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"After two days of walking and running in the Desert and hot sun and cold wind at night we have finally reached our destination and slowly started going down the rocks of stairs to the underground cave below", Albert Narrates.

"We lay Sean down into the not so deep water where Sean can lay down yet still be able to breath as his nose is sticking out from the water".

"Now we waiting sitting down on the rocks with torches in our hands waiting to see if the young boy will to live is stronger than his wish to die and join his parents in the afterlife or if the waters will heal the poor boy to the point where he will have to comeback to us no matter what he thinks".

* * *

Back In Gotham

Jim, Bullock, and Bruce have been able to locate at least six people to the beating of Sean Ornelas which are Edward Nygma, Fish Mooney, Hugo Strange, Oswald Cobblepot, Bridgit Pikes, and Victor Fries.

"Jack Kerr was also in on the attack to", Lee said coming into the GCPD dragging Jack in by the shirt; "He confess to punching him and seeing everyone else who was there".

"That doesn't mean I'll tell you either!", Jack said maniacally.

"How about this?", Jim says walking over to Jack. "We cut you a deal where we won't book you in for assault if you tell us the names and where they are now!".

"Deal! Plus I get two chocolate bars and cash!"

"Will give you five bucks but no chocolate", Bullock barked up. "

"Fine with me", Jack said.

"You better tell us the truth", Selina says coldly coming into the GCPD.

"Selena what are you doing in here", Jim asked.

"I came here to find the truth", Selina said stomping her way over; "Give me all the files on this case" she demanded before being drag out by Bruce and Alfred.

"Great now we got one less problem to worry about", Bullock said while looking over the files.

* * *

At the Manor

"I have been on the bridge that spans two worlds, the link between all souls by which we cross into our own true nature. You were here today, looking for truth that was taken from you, a truth that was never to be spoken but which now binds us together in dangerous purpose. I have returned from the dead to continue with you... but I fear that this danger is now close at hand... that I may be too late".

(Selina wakes up, startled from her dream saying "Sean?", and she sighs a few times.)

'Sean has to be alive', thinks to herself as she looks to the right side of her bed where would normally lay the sleeping body of Sean where sometimes she use to stay up just to watch him sleep because he was too cute to not watch.

Selina slowly gets up from her bed and opens the doors to the patio outside as she looks up at the bright stars high up in the blue grayish sky due to Gotham always having so much fog.

"I know your out there Sean. I know your alive and well somehow despite what I saw or how bad you were hurt, I just know deep in my heart that you are alive and maybe your looking at the same stars I'm looking at right now too. Just please comeback Sean, just give me a sign", Selina plead with her eyes as she cry's looking out into the deep sky putting her head down when she see's something sparkling and she quickly tilts her head back up where she see's a bright shooting star casting over the sky.

* * *

Hours after laying in the water, Sean soon finally regains consciousness slowly starts to feel the cold water on his face and his eyes wake up to darkness where Sean immediately wakes up as if he gasping for air as if he was being rebirth and his wounds and everything that was hurting inside of him was quickly healing as fast as ever.

Sean pushed his body up from the water and the scars and scratches on his face were heal and fracture he had in his skull what there anymore as he felt no pain.

"I'm alive?", Sean says looking very surprised and touches his legs and realizes they both feel fine and that he's able to move; "Wait where the heck am I and how did I even get here?".

"Your body has been repaired and healed and most importantly is that you are alive and in good health now", Albert said.

"Thank god, Sean exclaims getting up as he starts to get up but stumbles a little at first; "This is unreal but what happen? I don't remember much except... Wait hold on my memories are coming back to me now".

Sean see's brief flashes of being lit on fire and torture by Fish, Cobblepot, Falcone, Dollmaker, and other bad terrible evil people.

"They... they tried their absolute best to kill me!", Sean says angrily gritting his teeth; "And they still couldn't fucking kill me because I'm not the one who deserves to die its them! That's why I came back alive and well and that's why I'm standing right now and not injure anymore. It's faith! It has to be faith".

"Remember something Sean, nothing is impossible but I do not think it is faith that brought you back but destiny, men can come back from the dead, enemies can return at anytime, surprises awaits as nothing in our universe is impossible", Albert says looking towards Sean from afar.

"The prophecy is coming together", Albert said.

"What?", Sean asks looking quizzically confuse at Albert.

"Look at these walls", Albert says as he turns to look himself follow by Sean doing the same and that's when Sean realizes these walls are filled with paintings on them and words.

This one in particular tells of a tale of a young boy like yourself going to great stakes to protect the one's he love as a result from losing his parents at an early age", Albert says pointing at the painting behind Sean as he turns around.

What Sean see's surprises him as he looks closely and realizes the boy on the wall is actually himself except he's much much older and he's wearing some black costume fighting along side a man dressed as if he was a bat and woman as if she was a cat; "Is this our future", Sean asks looking back at Albert.

"Maybe', Albert admits; "Your future is still in your hands but I warn you Sean that there is a old old saying in our tribe where one says 'You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain'. That my friend is probably at most very true".

Sean looks at Albert very sincerely for awhile before saying, "All my life….. I knew I could become evil and that for a very long time scared me to death for a long time and still does to right now. That's why I don't want to become Knightstalker or the Nightstalker, I don't want to be any of them because I am not a hero or a villain!".

"Yet you still show the signs of a very interesting Hero or Villain in the making and I don't think it is possible to go on living without eventually becoming one of them in the future", Albert says.

"I know but I have too, at all costs", Sean said. "Why is it that you do not want to become a hero or villain is my question?", Albert asked. Because when you're a hero then you will have a lot of enemies and the same with being a villain and I love Selina and my biggest fear is losing her and if I do then I know it will be my fault", Sean says looking as if he's about to let his tears loose.

"I would sacrifice myself to save the good of not only Selina but Gotham, I won't let anymore damage happen to the city as long as I am still alive", Sean says coldly at Albert. "I won't", Sean says as walks out of the save up to the steps.

"Where are you going", Albert asks. "Back home to Gotham", Sean hollered. "Wait wait, you must be careful now to end the ceremony properly. If you leave, you must not do any work, change clothes or bathe for four days", Albert hollers out.

"That's really going to cut into my social life.", Sean says back making Albert and the two men laugh.

Sean is out of the cave and takes a deep breath before saying, "My enemies have no idea what's coming for them" as Sean takes out his the brass knuckles he had stolen back from Bullock and cuffs them on both of his hands tightly.

 **AN: Warning that the next chapter will be the last one for this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gotham III Chapter 5

It took the exact span of four days before Sean to at long last finally reach Gotham as he swam in the deep cold waters before finally reaching ashore.

A man notices Sean laying on the sand. Thinking the boy is dead as he starts to go near it to see if is dead so he can take his cloths. What? A dead boy doesn't need clothes anymore right? Except the boy isn't dead!

Which is how the old homeless man learn the hard way when he got 2 feet from the boy radius where Sean old senses/skills finally kick and wakes up punching the old man in the jaw and jumping to his feet with his hands in position to fight whoever tries to hurt him.

Sadly for him the old man was already knocked out from the punch Sean lay on him moments ago.

"Oh my bad", Sean says noticing the body on the ground. Sean looks from left to right and sees nobody is around so he quickly takes off running.

* * *

He doesn't stop running for at least twenty miles where he sees the familiar sight of the GCPD but something doesn't feel right.

Sean see's Jack heading out of the department building and laughing as two cars almost collide with one another.

"Learn how to drive you morons! Haha!", Jack laugh maniacally on the sidewalk skipping off into a alleyway up ahead.

"Well where do you think your going Jack?", Sean says to himself as he smirks then glancing at his brass knuckles making sure their still tight.

10 Minutes Later...

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE NOW YOU MENTAL FREAK!", Sean yells before punching Jack twice more in the face and between the legs.

"OKAY OKAY I'LL TELL YOU!", Jack says as Sean stops for a moment looking at the horribly bad beaten up Jack, "Just please stop punching me!".

"Depends on how well I like your answer", Sean says grunting fiercely; "Now TALK!".

Jack shivers in fear from Sean's voice.

"He's at the museum! All of them are!", Jack says softly.

"YOU'RE SURE!?", Sean shouts asking.

"YES POSITIVE MAN!", Jack says on the verge of breaking down. "Just please don't tell anyone this happened".

"Maybe", Sean says; "But if you're wrong then all your hair you have left in every place of your body will be gone", threatening Jack as he gulps.

"Also let give you a little trim right now", Sean says giving Jack another punch to the head by his hair where the brass knuckles cut into the scalp, taking down a few hairs with it painfully.

"OOWWWWW", Jack cries out, falling to the ground, and reaching for his head cut in the process which was red and burning in pain as Sean finally walks away feeling satisfied with himself knowing he had just done what no one could.

Sean broke the Joker.

* * *

"Strange is hiding out in the Gotham National History Museum sir", Jim tells Captain Barnes.

"Go there now and while I'll call for backup", Captain Barnes said.

"Call out the rest of the officers now not later!", Jim calls out as he leaves out the door and gets in his car along with Bullock outside as they hurry over to the museum.

"You think will get him this time", Bullock asked his partner.

"I don't think Harvey, I know will get him", Jim replied.

* * *

At The Museum

Sean is wearing his black leather jacket and has his hoodie on over his head wearing black sunglasses and his black nike shoes and kept his head low as he blended into the crowd of people going in and out of the museum.

He soon looks around and sees nothing suspicious so far in the exhibits until he meets the eyes of a employee who looks awfully familiar to someone he seen recently and it takes no time for him to figure out that's it's none other than Ed!

He quickly runs over to him as Ed quickly tries running away but doesn't get far as Sean soon wrestles him down to the floor.

Sean pins Ed to the floor staring at him right in the eyes before saying "Remember me?", before punching his lights out drawing shock and surprises from the public but he didn't care, Ed was getting what he deserved.

"You TRIED TO KILL ME!", Sean said angrily grunting his teeth in between punches, "YOU, STRANGE, FISH, ALL YOU GUYS WANTED ME DEAD AND DID THAT WORK OUT! I THINK NOT".

"I'-m... s-orr-y", Edward tries to speak between each hit he absorbs to the face.

"Sorry is DEFINITELY not good enough", Sean scowl coldly as he punches Ed again but breaking his glasses this time.

"Are you going to kill me?", Ed asks scare for his life right now.

"Thats depends on you", Sean says and grabs Ed by the shirt pulling his face up to his, "Where are the OTHERS?", Sean asked.

"Upstairs all hiding where we put all the old exhibits!", Ed squeals,

"I'm done with you", Sean says but kicks him in between the legs twice then leaves.

Soon security guards came over to help Ed still on the floor before they barely recognize his face to discover he is wanted by the GCPD for the murder of Sean and takes him in.

"Strange... Ready or not I'm going to knock your fucking brains out", Sean says tauntingly as the upstairs is nothing but darkness but soon feels something burning from behind so he ducks down to the floor quickly as he flames up above which only mean one thing...

"Bridgit Pikes is here...", Sean said grinning and then immediately jumps to the ground and looks down to the spot he was just in is now frozen solid.

"Victor Fries... what a surprise!", Sean says smiling as he hears footsteps and flips over whoever was next to him which was Oswald Cobblepot.

"I know those little birdie footsteps from anywhere Penguin!", Sean says while laughing and then instantly takes down Bridgit and Victor before they even knew what hit them and knock them both out unconscious.

"Alright cut the shit already Strange", Sean says still smiling and laughing.

"So it is you Sean", Doctor Strange said from behind 5 feet away with a spotlight on him and now Sean as he turns around saying, "Holy Crap".

"You are creepy as shit sneaking up on me like that as if you were a talk or game show host looking like that", Sean says still smiling looking at Strange black suit he has on.

"You bet it's me, I mean who else would come up here looking for you?", Sean asked, "Beside the police haha".

"You should be dead right now Sean so answer me this", Strange says.

"How are you even still alive when logically you shouldn't even be standing how you are right now!", Strange said.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out", Sean says chuckling.

"Very well then I will have to find out when I dissect you", Strange says turning and Sean feels the presence of someone by him and spins around head butting the person hard as she fell to the ground.

"Well hello to you too Fish", Sean said staring at her on the ground.

Sean quickly turns back to see Strange is gone and closes his eyes and listens closely to hear Strange's footsteps.

"He's running", Sean says to himself before chasing after him in the dark which isn't a problem because he can see in the dark, that's right night vision baby.

* * *

At around the same time the museum is surrounded by hundreds of GCPD cars and Jim and Bullock along with other cops already made their way upstairs turning on the lights to find Victor, Fish, Cobblepot, and Bridgit on the floor cold.

"Who did this?", Bullock asked as he bent down to look at them. "Only one person could do something like this", Jim says nervously and at the same time a bit happy.

Bullock looks up to see Jim's face and says, "No way. How could that be possible?".

"Were about to find out c'mon", Jim says as he sees another door open across the room.

Strange runs out onto the rooftop and all the way to the edge but stops when he realizes how fall down it really is.

"Going for a dive?", Sean calls out from across the roof.

"I'm not going to prison Sean Ornelas!", Doctor Strange shouted. "You have to Strange, you have no other choice", Sean shouted.

"Oh yes I do Ornelas!", Strange says as he takes out a small black looking golf ball from Sean can see but quickly knows it's in fact not, it was a bomb!

"DON'T! There's hundreds of people inside!", Sean shouted.

"I know!", Strange shouted. "I blew up Anderson Prep for cried sake do you really think I'm not afraid to blow up a museum!?", Strange shouted asking from afar.

"YOU'RE INSANE!", Sean shouted as he started running toward him.

"THANK YOU", Strange shouted as he was about to throw the bomb at Sean before shots from policeman down at the ground distracted him as he ended up dropping the bomb by his feet saying, "Oh dear!".

Sean immediately halt his feet as Strange starts dunking toward his direction and the bomb goes off exploding rapidly as the roof behind Strange starts collapsing where he slips down as Sean watches horrifying but starts running away as fast as he ever ran before and is at the edge of the roof and see's nothing to land on safely except a cop car which is what Sean has to do as he jumps off before the smoke hits him and falls body first onto the police car shattering it front windows.

The fall was only three stories high but it enough for Sean to luckily survive as he slowly gets off to see hundreds of people looking at him and soon news cameras get all shoved in his direction and he can hear millions of people saying, "Sean is ALIVE HOORAY!"

Sean tries to walk away but can't seem to shake off the media or people until he sees a limo pull up and the sight of browns curls coming out.

"Selina", Sean speaks slowly to his lips as he sees her come out and wasting no time explaining to the cameras and runs over to her along with her doing the same as they embrace one another in a big deep kiss and hug each other which feels warm, nice, and funny.

"I knew you were still alive", Selina says to Sean ear. "How?", Sean asked.

"I got your message in my dream when you were in the stars and I just knew after that. That you would come home to me", Selina said squeezing Sean's body.

"Promise me you're never leave me again, promise me!", Selina said. "I promise Selina, I'll never leave you again", Sean says hugging her than looking at her face again and kisses her before they go back to hugging.

"Good cause you were only gone for like two weeks so I can't IMAGINE what I would do if you were gone forever!", Selina said.

"Don't worry Selina your never have to, ever", Sean said with his words and put helped Selina heart back together again whole.

They finally stop hugging after an hour when Alfred said, "Ahem, it is getting awfully late now and luckily no one had died from the bombing as detectives Jim and Bullock found strange body on third floor and quickly and successfully manage to him out as no one was on the third floor so everyone on the first and second floor were officially safe".

"That's music to my ears", Sean said looking relieve.

"You're always music to my ears Sean whoever I hear your voice", Selina says making Sean blush a little and they share another kiss.

"I love you Sean Ornelas with all my heart and always will till the death to do us part and the end of time and beyond", Selina says.

"I love you too Selina Kyle, no matter what you will always be in my heart", Sean said and with that they embrace each other in another kiss before finally listening to Alfred as they got back in the limo being joined by over enthusiastic Bruce who hugged Sean inside and told him how much he missed him and how he did everything he could to find Sean and promise him that if Sean ever did anything with him and if they got into any messy situation that he will be the one to save him and not the other way around which made Sean say, "I'll hold you to that Bruce", chuckling.

 **AN: That's it folks the last chapter of Gotham III and I really hope you enjoyed it! Now the next forth and final story in the Gotham trilogy will be called Gotham: The Montauk Project so stay tune!**


End file.
